Strawberry Bad Boy: Character Survey Meme
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Short survey meme on the characters of SBB as of chapter 32
1. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES

1. Full Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques  
2. Best Friend: Basically Nnoi  
3. Sexuality: Gay  
4. Favorite color: Teal and orange  
5. Relationship Status: Taken thank you very much!  
6. Ideal Mate: Basically Ichigo :D  
7. Turn On's: Romantic things like whispered I love you's and cuddling while watching movies…. And watching Ichigo masturbate :D  
8. Last Sexual Experience: Happy love after work with Ichi (We all read it so I won't repeat myself.)  
9. Favorite Food: Snapper En Papillote  
10. Crushes: Ichigo  
11. Favorite Music: Classic American Rock  
12. Biggest Fear: That no one will love him fully and he'll die alone *Geez Grimm, melodramatic much??*  
13. Biggest Fantasy: Right now?… Fucking Ichigo in his office or up against the floor to ceiling windows at home  
14. Quirks In Bed: Likes to bite and lick Ichigo's tattoo, likes it rough :D (At one point really enjoyed roleplay rape)  
15. Bad Habits: Anger issues, teasing people he likes, picking up stray cats off the side of the road and taking them home….  
16. Biggest Regret: Not finding Ichigo sooner (Even though he would have been WAY too young for him ;p)  
17. Best Kept Secrets: He loves Ichigo… wait that's not really a secret…  
18. Last Thought: "I hope he doesn't wake up screaming something stupid again…"  
19. Worst Sexual Experience: *dead pan* He doesn't speak of it…..  
20. Biggest Insecurity: His age and growing old

* * *

A/N I thought this was a really cute idea so I hope you all enjoy it.

~Penny


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

1. Full Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
2. Best Friend: Shinji Hirako  
3. Sexuality: Straight (At least he still thinks so)  
4. Favorite color: Purple  
5. Relationship Status: Happily taken  
6. Ideal Mate: *shrugs* He never really thought about it much…  
7. Turn On's: The spot behind his ear, licking, biting, dirty talk (Even though it embarrasses him), sucking cock, and he finds a new one almost every day!  
8. Last Sexual Experience: Happy love after work with Grimm (We all read it so I won't repeat myself.)  
9. Favorite Food: Fresh ramen  
10. Crushes: Grimmjow  
11. Favorite Music: Heavy Metal and emo rock  
12. Biggest Fear: That Grimmjow will get shot or stabbed again, or something bad will happen to his family of loved ones that he can't do anything about  
13. Biggest Fantasy: Fucking Grimmjow in the ass, even if it's only just once  
14. Quirks In Bed: Likes to finger himself and watch Grimmjow watch him do it while he sucks him off :D  
15. Bad Habits: Worries, pouts, arrogant at times, oblivious…  
16. Biggest Regret: Not having enough time in the day to spend time with everyone he cares about  
17. Best Kept Secrets: His first crush was a boy…  
18. Last Thought: "Mmm… sex… Grimm… sleep…."  
19. Worst Sexual Experience: His first time with his first girlfriend. He came, but it was completely unsatisfying.  
20. Biggest Insecurity: That he isn't good enough

* * *

A/N I thought this was a really cute idea so I hope you all enjoy it.

~Penny


	3. Shinji Hirako

SHINJI HIRAKO

1. Full Name: Shinji Hirako  
2. Best Friend: Ichigo  
3. Sexuality: Gay  
4. Favorite color: Pink  
5. Relationship Status: Single  
6. Ideal Mate: Someone who full accepts every aspect of him and his lifestyle  
7. Turn On's: Leather, toys, deep voices, strong men, being tied up and sometimes humiliated, fucking until he can't think or breathe….  
8. Last Sexual Experience: Being pounded into his futon for the fifth time by a very eager Nnoitra  
9. Favorite Food: Okonomiyaki  
10. Crushes: Ichigo  
11. Favorite Music: Classics like Frank Sinatra, disco, trance, pop…  
12. Biggest Fear: That he'll get raped by a big breasted woman on his way home from work…  
13. Biggest Fantasy: Being a pitcher for once…  
14. Quirks In Bed: Major kinks…. Loves to be licked, anywhere is fine  
15. Bad Habits: Quick temper, can be lazy, overdramatic, doesn't really pay attention to other's needs much, selfish…  
16. Biggest Regret: Not snagging Ichigo when he had the chance (Not that he ever had the chance but still!)  
17. Best Kept Secrets: He kinda likes Nnoitra (Shhh!)  
18. Last Thought: "Imma get Ichi in a dre~~ss!"  
19. Worst Sexual Experience: That time he was drugged and couldn't remember what happened  
20. Biggest Insecurity: His ass… no really

* * *

A/N I thought this was a really cute idea so I hope you all enjoy it.

~Penny


	4. Nnoitra Jiruga

NNOITRA JIRUGA

1. Full Name: Nnoitra Jiruga  
2. Best Friend: Closest thing to that would be Grimm  
3. Sexuality: FUCK WOMEN! Totally gay.  
4. Favorite color: Red is good; reminds him of blood (and now tattoos….)  
5. Relationship Status: Single  
6. Ideal Mate: Kinky, Flexible, HUGE LIBIDO, blond….  
7. Turn On's: Submissive blondes  
8. Last Sexual Experience: Fucked Blondie into the futon until he passed out  
9. Favorite Food: Pocky and fried chicken  
10. Crushes: As of now? Blondie  
11. Favorite Music: *shrugs* Loud stuff just to annoy others.  
12. Biggest Fear: Going completely blind  
13. Biggest Fantasy: Heh… having a beautiful blond cock slave to come home to every day  
14. Quirks In Bed: Likes to talk dirty and bite asses  
15. Bad Habits: Smoking, mouthing off, beating people up, generally being an asshole  
16. Biggest Regret: Not "getting rid of" his entire gene pool  
17. Best Kept Secrets: LOVES to be held and have his hair played with and brushed  
18. Last Thought: "I wonder if Blondie will suck my dick tonight?"  
19. Worst Sexual Experience: That time Szayel tried to stick a cucumber up his ass when he finally let him tie him up…  
20. Biggest Insecurity: His eye, though he'd never admit it, and anything that could be construed as a weakness

* * *

A/N I thought this was a really cute idea so I hope you all enjoy it. That's it so far for now ;D

~Penny


	5. Szayel Aporro Granz

SZAYEL APORRO GRANZ

1. Full Name: Szayel Aporro Granz  
2. Best Friend: Friends are overrated but being friendly is necessary  
3. Sexuality: Pansexual  
4. Favorite color: Pink AND purple…. And red, because blood is so… *shivers with delight*  
5. Relationship Status: Single  
6. Ideal Mate: Someone who obeys  
7. Turn On's: What doesn't turn him on?  
8. Last Sexual Experience: A going away orgy… party  
9. Favorite Food: Anything raw  
10. Crushes: Falls in and out of love very quickly so crushes change from day to day  
11. Favorite Music: Anything he can dance to  
12. Biggest Fear: Imperfection  
13. Biggest Fantasy: Finding someone as perfect as him  
14. Quirks In Bed: Depends on who he's with. Basically just about anything goes with him  
15. Bad Habits: Selfish, fake, perfectionist, know-it-all, sycophantic laughter and behavior  
16. Biggest Regret: Not taking that class on quantum physics last semester before the University dropped it  
17. Best Kept Secrets: Wouldn't you like to know ;p  
18. Last Thought: "Hmm…. Maybe I should call some old friends when I get back to Tokyo…"  
19. Worst Sexual Experience: Every sexual experience is new and exciting  
20. Biggest Insecurity: Growing old and becoming ugly

* * *

A/N I thought this was a really cute idea so I hope you all enjoy it. That's it so far for now ;D

~Penny


	6. Yumichika Ayasegawa

YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA

1. Full Name: Yumichika Ayasegawa  
2. Best Friend: Ikkaku Madarame  
3. Sexuality: Gay but doesn't mind stopping to appreciate beauty in all it's forms :D  
4. Favorite color: Will tell everyone Azure, but really loves Yellow  
5. Relationship Status: Taken  
6. Ideal Mate: Large men who submit  
7. Turn On's: Aesthetic beauty and sexual dominance  
8. Last Sexual Experience: Last night when Ikkaku was acting out and tried to be the "man" of the relationship without permission. Oh how much fun Yumi had putting him back in his place.  
9. Favorite Food: Pork as long as it isn't messy  
10. Crushes: He won't admit it but he fancies Shinji and Ichigo both  
11. Favorite Music: Anything pleasant and soothing to the ears. He hates loud rock and refuses to let Ikkaku play it in the house  
12. Biggest Fear: Pimples on his ass and people ignoring him  
13. Biggest Fantasy: International super model with millions throwing themselves at his feet and begging for "just one glance my way!"  
14. Quirks In Bed: Likes to top and tease until his partner is shaking with need and begging to cum  
15. Bad Habits: Narcissistic, bitchy and cold, taking things (like Ikkaku) for granted  
16. Biggest Regret: Not buying that beautiful silk kimono with the peacock on it last week when he saw it. Now some ugly person was probably wearing it…  
17. Best Kept Secrets: He'd love for someone to have the balls to do to him what he does to them in bed  
18. Last Thought: "Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred… switch sides. One , two, three…"  
19. Worst Sexual Experience: the second time he had been with his first boyfriend when they had tried it his way and he had ended up with bruises all over his beautiful body  
20. Biggest Insecurity: That he isn't pretty enough and that one day Ikkaku will leave him for someone who treats him better

* * *

A/N I thought this was a really cute idea so I hope you all enjoy it. That's it so far for now ;D

~Penny


End file.
